


【团兵】白夜将至

by Lilis2020



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 团兵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilis2020/pseuds/Lilis2020
Summary: 白夜之前发生的事，有点白夜提及
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【团兵】白夜将至

**Author's Note:**

> 看不见光亮的夜晚，不一定是风雨欲来。  
> 星星在耀眼的光芒里融化，尖叫着擦过耳边。  
> 无人能在这次坠落的灾难中幸免，不是烧烂了躯体，就是灼瞎了双眼。活下来的人不会永于黑暗之中，而是迷茫地徘徊在锐利的白夜里。  
> 白光恍神，时间久了，误以为那便是黑暗。

图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/JYNcHSt2r8Sv0GJw.png初心👆

虽然早就有“献出心脏”的觉悟了，但调查兵团的这顿晚饭却笼罩着素日行动前少有的肃穆。餐桌上罕见地出现了大块的肉类制品，听说是团长攒的钱，从王都带回来的。  
“这可……真像给我们吃顿好的就上路啊…”不知道谁这样说。这句轻声的嘟囔让无力的情绪像烟雾一样蔓延开来，刀叉碰撞盘子的声音也落得寂静。

利威尔班这边，似乎和往常一样热闹。  
“萨莎，那是我的好吧？明明你自己盘子里还有！”科尼一手护着自己盘中的肉，一手极力地推挡着萨莎凶残的攻势，她的嘴里已经紧紧地咬着属于科尼的三分之二块肉了。  
“喂，今天那个套路很奇怪吧？你有好好在练习吗？”让用叉子指着艾伦说，“你这种干劲真的可以堵上玛利亚之墙吗？嗯，艾伦？”被挑衅者果然就是一点就燃的脾气：“喂，这轮不到你说吧？是谁被摁在地上求我松手的？”“我求你？你放屁，艾伦！你是故意在这里当着大家的面造谣的是吧？！”“有没有你心里清楚……”不一会儿两人都已揪住了对方衣服，拳头也蓄势待发。  
“艾伦…”“让…”三笠和阿尔敏也都放下餐具，一个想着怎么在让出手前制服他，另一个想着怎么才能让他俩好好说话别动手。

“吵死了，畜牲们！”利威尔觉得干脆把眼前这群家伙砍了算了，“埃尔文买的肉给你们这群猪猡吃了用来打架还不如喂狗，狗叫得都比你们好听！”他的威慑力的确也是“最强”般的存在，虽然意欲打架的双方依旧在咬牙切齿中，手倒是不情愿地松开了。“吃完把刀都给擦了，出发前检查。特别是白薯女，别把肉藏刀匣里。”利威尔瞪了眼还在抢食的两人，吓得萨莎几乎把肉囫囵地吞下，痛苦得差点呕出来。

这群小鬼的确吵了点，他们还是比其他班强一点，至少没有怕得吃不下饭。那几个叉子都没动的，估计连作战计划怕得都要忘了吧，果然还是要和埃尔文说说。利威尔边上楼边这样想。

埃尔文是知道自己的士兵长要来的，红茶已经泡在壶里，桌上是茶杯两只。  
“埃尔文，我进来了。”利威尔推开门，迎上烛光下埃尔文的目光，“什么嘛，工作结束了？亏我还打招呼进来。”  
埃尔文示意士兵长坐下，他问道：“士兵们怎么样？”  
“我手下的人还是那副老样子，精力旺盛地在打架。其他班的有些人紧张过头了吧…话说”利威尔不满地抬起眼，“这是你的私藏？我怎么没见过？”  
坐在对面的人笑了，“都放在老地方，给你以后的红茶馆压场子，别全喝了。”  
“哼，管得真宽。”利威尔不正眼去看自己的长官，端起杯子来享受这难得的平静。

这样说着，像是真的有未来一样。在狂风呼啸中度过的日子里，大家都开始习惯不做明天的约定。  
埃尔文给利威尔打了多少个白条呢？光是利息一辈子都付不起。

埃尔文放下茶杯，看着天花板上悦动的火影，红光倾泻而下。晚风不进门，但又有些什么在流淌。  
“利威尔，这次你觉得有几分胜算？”  
“四成，”利威尔啜了口红茶，“如果你不去的话。”  
“那我去呢？”  
“两成。”

埃尔文无奈地苦笑，虽然在这件事上利威尔已经妥协了，大概不用担心在出发前被他打晕塞柜子里。  
“抱歉啊，给你添麻烦了。”  
“没有诚意的道歉大可不必说出口，费了你的口舌，脏了我的耳朵。”利威尔把自己的火气发在团长的茶具上，“嗑”的一声把茶杯碰桌上。

还在生气啊，我明白他在想什么，但是我必须要亲眼去看看那个地下室有什么，一切是不是我想的那样……  
埃尔文又在心里提上了这个念头，这让他独残的左手不禁抓紧了椅子的扶手。

“杂鱼就待在杂鱼该待的地方，到时候谁也顾不上你。”利威尔盯着埃尔文的左手，皱起眉头，瞥向上司空荡荡的右侧，他一直把埃尔文失去的右臂算作自己的失职。

“我明白，不会让你分心的。”

“蠢货，就该打断你那两条该死的腿。”利威尔咬着牙，还是没有骂出口。

两处无言，红茶浓郁的香味填补着各处的空隙。时间带着它的粘腻感慢慢流淌，人一不小心陷进去就要仰起脸大口呼吸。埃尔文总感觉房外在下雨，即使这个季节很少下雨。但这都无所谓，明天是个晴天，每一滴雨都会被肃清。  
他想起了很久以前的事，被摁在脏水潭里的那个看似娇小的躯体，和脸上已经被他暧昧情感模糊而显得可爱的表情——“被埃尔文从垃圾堆里捡回来的小猫”，当时兵团里很多人都这样说。但是，当他们因小猫的尖齿利爪而落了一身伤后，没人敢这样说了。而“小猫”这样名号因“人类最强”的诞生而逐渐被人淡忘，或者说，知道这个名号的活人已经没有几个了。

“今天我会在床上睡。”对面的人这样说。  
埃尔文忽然回过神来。  
“我说啊，今天我会在床上睡！”利威尔发现了那个男人的出神，臭着脸喝了一声。  
埃尔文浅浅地笑了，烛火与他的目光融融辉映，温柔又炽热。利威尔承受不了那种眼神，匆匆瞥了一眼，就感觉埃尔文温热的指尖在探寻他早该被献出的心脏。

在这张床下，是长官和下属；在这张床上，是情人和爱人，是更为疼痛的关系——这是两人的共识。

利威尔很享受和埃尔文做爱，那个在任何场合都保持了非人般的冷静和条理的埃尔文•史密斯，那个在几百个几千个战士面前面色从容地睁眼说瞎话的调查兵团团长，会在这时抛弃理智，服从内心最原始的欲望。而利威尔，乐于接受他的野性和失控，还有默默流在他脖颈上湿咸的热泪。  
通常在夜间，只能凭着月色，看见他散乱的金发、短短的胡茬、额头上微薄的汗水，还有那双直视他的眼睛。瞳孔是像天空一样的蓝，但是那种有光亮的感觉又是什么来着？听说，是叫做“大海”的东西——一眼望不到边的蓝色，阳光在水面上闪烁，若追逐着光亮去，会坠入不到底的深渊中。

埃尔文的手指探进他的身体，像每次一样小心翼翼，不管从利威尔作为一名士兵的角度，或单纯作为他最珍视的人来说，埃尔文都不希望他受伤。利威尔在他身下咬着唇，轻轻地蒙哼。  
“不要忍耐，这是你一直以来的坏习惯。”他说。  
身下人脸是微醺的红，眼角沁出浅泪，眉头微微攒簇着，随着他的节奏喘息。  
可利威尔说出来的话却不同他神态般让人怜爱：“磨磨蹭蹭的，你是萎了么？嘶……”  
啊，这个人今天连个招呼都没打就……

耳边的呼吸像墙外荒原上的野风，劲马在狂野中安定不下性子，摸不清规律地横冲直撞。必须得抓着点什么，不然就此迷乱。  
利威尔原本攥着床单的手被另一个温度覆盖，拨开手心，与之十指相扣。他抓得很紧，这或许是走出荒野的唯一方法——抓着埃尔文的手，然后跟着他。  
听说大海也是一片原野，船可以去往天涯海角。海浪颠簸，震得人头脑发昏，骇浪席卷而来，只有片刻得以呼吸。利威尔在拼命抓着空气的间隙里，海的碧蓝在诱惑着他，顷刻间被它埋葬。  
利威尔轻吻着埃尔文的断臂，怀念被两只粗壮的胳膊狠狠搂抱接近窒息的感觉，每当那时候，他会感觉到埃尔文在流泪。  
他们接吻，他们胸膛碰撞，如果这个黑夜能连着下一个黑夜还有多好。下一个黑夜将要燃尽之时，他们早已整装待发，待太阳升起，会看见阳光洒在高耸的玛利亚之墙上。  
“用力，弄疼我啊，你在害怕什么？”利威尔在这时候会恨起自己作为阿克曼家族而持有的超强恢复力，那些痕迹能留得久一些该有多好。  
“利威尔，我爱你，我爱你……”埃尔文没有回答他的问题，接近于低喃的告白重复在利威尔的耳畔。他在害怕，没时间了，这些话不常说，但永远都说不够。他舍不得弄伤利威尔，但至少用这样的方式，多把自己给他一点。

我只要你好好的。  
我只要你好好的。  
就算没有我……

“利威尔，走吧。”韩吉已经不忍心看到多年的老朋友这副样子。再劝说下去，她自己真的要疯掉了，尤其自己还无能为力。  
利威尔跪在埃尔文身旁，头枕靠在他的胸膛上。临行前的夜晚，他也这样靠着，静静地听着那个男人的心脏在不知疲倦的跳动。“你能平安无事真好。”他这样想着。晚风从窗缝里钻进来，利威尔伸手搂抱住，觉得那副身子好温暖。  
“这下你终于可以好好休息了。”埃尔文的身体已经凉了，利威尔拿起他的左手贴在自己的脸上。像从前，埃尔文会捧起他的脸，然后接吻，然后浅笑，然后拥抱。利威尔闭上眼睛，如每个两人单独相处的夜晚一样，依偎入眠。

在地下街长大的他，早以为自己作为人类，已经缺失了许多正常的情感。是埃尔文，这个疯子，这个恶魔，这个他最珍视的人，教会他——  
人类竟然会相爱得如此之深。

**Author's Note:**

> 望你就此安眠，埃尔文•史密斯。


End file.
